


Let's Have Some Gratuitous Pornography

by MoMoMomma



Series: Porn Challenges [1]
Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Big Daddy!Howard, Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Coitus Interruptus, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Damnit Camden Inherited Tony's Inability To Knock, Dirty Talk, F/F, Finger Sucking, Genderswap, Humor, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Never Trust Cosmo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, slutty!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entries from the 30 Day OTP Porn challenge. Not in order in the slighest, but Howard and Steve do what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howard Stark vs. Cosmo Sex Tips

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Awkward Sex/Things Don't Go As Planned  
> No offense meant to people who read Cosmo. If it works for you, go for it! (But Howard Stark will judge you)

“You’re sure you want to try this?” Howard asked with an arched brow, looking down the length of his body to where Steve was sprawled between his spread legs.

The man nodded, not breaking his intense gaze from Howard’s cock. Which, if the billionaire was being honest, was starting to try to hide a little under all the intense scrutiny.

“Uh,” Howard shifted against the sheets, resisting the urge to cup his hands over himself protectively. “Darling boy, I like the intense focus but, ah, you can’t actually _stare_ someone into orgasm. I’m…not sure if you’re aware.”

Steve shot him an annoyed look before bunching himself up so that he was sitting on his heels, and Howard breathed a small sigh at the position. It usually meant Steve was going to blow him and hey, if Steve’s ‘wanting to try something he’d heard about’ involved tongue exercises, Howard’s dick was all for being the guinea pig.

The mental idea of what Steve’s tongue would feel like flexing and twisting against his cock had Howard gazing at his chest in a daze, fists clenching and unclenching from the bedspread. Therefore, when his sweet artist reached out with both hands and started to _bat his dick back and forth like a cat_ , Howard was understandably startled.

“What the hell are you doing?!” He yelped, reaching down to bat at Steve’s hands.

Steve pulled back with a frown, blinking up at him with his hands pulled to his chest.

“You didn’t….like that?”

“Would you like it if I took your dick and played volleyball with it? No, Steve. I did not like it.” Howard huffed, arching a brow.

His lover had never acted like this before, usually everything Steve suggested they do worked out **very** enjoyable for all parties involved. Steve set his mouth in a firm line and nodded, almost like confirming something to himself before he leaned back down and took Howard’s cock deep into his throat. Howard moaned and arched back, gripping onto Steve’s hair in a gentle grip.

Oh, now this was more like it. God, his darling boy’s mouth was always amazing, whether he was chewing on the end of paintbrushes or using it to banter with Howard or, like right now, trying to suck Howard’s brains out through the tip of his dick.

He felt Steve move up so only the tip remained in his mouth, tracing random patterns over the sensitive head with his tongue and wrapping his hands around what wasn’t being swallowed down. Howard could work with this too, even though a small part of him missed the hot, wet slide of Steve’s mouth. He just let himself relax back down, scratching his nails lightly along Steve’s scalp when the sudden sensation of Steve twisting his hands in _opposite directions_ had him hissing. Howard palmed Steve’s forehead and shoved the boy off, Steve thankfully letting go instantly.

“Howard! What did I do?!”

“What did you—My cock isn’t a towel, Steve! You can’t _wring_ the cum out of it!” Howard snapped, huffing as his poor abused erection finally gave up and softened.

Steve pulled a face and shifted to sit cross legged at the end of the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. Howard sighed and pulled a pillow onto his lap, reaching out to touch Steve’s knee.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You’re acting a lot different than normal.”

Steve flushed slightly which made Howard arch a brow before speaking in a low tone.

“I wanted to try something new…and they said you’d enjoy it.”

“Who said I’d enjoy it? Because Steve, not everyone is the same. What I like and what the people who hang out in collars and leashes at the BDSM bar are not always going to be similar.” Howard explained, watching with a curious expression when Steve leaned to the side and reached under the bed, fishing out a magazine.

Howard didn’t even try to hide his groan at the bright pink color with the familiar brand name splashed across the top, clapping a hand over his eyes and letting his head thunk back into the headboard.

“Steve. Please tell me you were not taking sex tips from Cosmo magazine.” He said to the ceiling, the silence after his question telling him all he needed to know.

“ _Steve_.” He groaned out, shooting an exasperated look at the boy who bit his lip, mouth twisting.

“Well, I’m sorry! Every girl at my art studio reads it and so I figured, since none of them are complaining about their sex lives the tips must work!” He practically shouted, shaking the magazine between them.

“No, they’re not talking about their sex lives because they _suck._ Let me see that damn thing.” Howard growled, snatching the thing from his hands and opening it to the page Steve had dog-eared, reading out loud.

“ ‘Keep a spray bottle filled with ice water next to the bed, and give each other a strategic spritz to extend the encounter... Aim for the nerve-packed, thin-skinned areas on each other's body, such as the nipples.’ Um…no. This is how I keep Barnes from touching shit in my lab. Also, how people train their dogs to not piss on the carpet. This is proof positive _women_ write this shit because no man on the planet is going to advise you bring **anything** that has to do with _ice_ into the bed.” Howard ranted, flipping the page and reading quickly, ignoring Steve’s offended huff.

He’d always wondered, when he was married to Maria, what in the hell fascinated her so much about these damn things to the point she’d get her monthly subscription and rush off into her room. Reading through it now…he remembered exactly why he’d stopped having sex with her.

Because she took this damn thing as _gospel_ and had tried this weird crap out abruptly. At least Steve had warned him he’d be trying something different first.

“And this one—Jesus, I will bet money these people don’t actually try this shit out before they stick it in here. ‘As you're eating dinner together, say something X-rated like, 'See how I'm devouring this piece of meat? That's how I'm going to devour you.’ Steve, darling, I love watching you eat, you have fantastic manners and it’s completely hot as hell to see you lick _anything_ off your lips. But…um…if you’re tearing apart a steak with your teeth and you tell me you’re going to do anything remotely similar to my cock, I’m going to tell you right now not only will I _not_ be sexually aroused, I may develop erectile dysfunction.” Howard explained, looking up to see Steve had flushed bright red all over and was studiously staring at the bedspread.

“I just…I just wanted to try something new. I don’t want you to get bored with me.” He mumbled and Howard tossed the magazine to the side, reaching out to pull Steve into a hard kiss.

As their tongues tangled, he maneuvered Steve so the boy was between his legs once more, leaning one shoulder into the middle of his chest. Once they drew back for air, Howard brushed a small kiss over his nose.

“Darling boy, I could _never_ get bored with you. Sometimes all you have to do is bend over and I have to seriously work at restraining the urge to just pin you down and sink into your tight ass. You don’t need sex tips from some magazine to make me want you. If you _breathe_ the right way and your shirt pulls too tight across your chest I want you.” Howard explained and Steve grinned, flushing a little under the praise.

He shot a look down before licking his lips, biting down on the lower one before speaking.

“Let me make it up to you?” He asked in a low tone, and Howard nearly groaned when his cock filled with blood for the second time in nearly thirty minutes.

“Always, darling boy. Just…be nice to him.” Howard grinned, tossing the pillow aside and leaning back as Steve scooted down until he was sprawled on his stomach once more.

He grasped Howard’s cock in one firm hand, swirling his tongue over the head in a move that never failed to make the billionaire groan before pulling off and grinning up at him darkly.

“Oh, don’t worry, Big Daddy. I’ll be **_very_** nice to him.”


	2. When Holly Met Stephanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly Stark just knew that meeting Stephanie Rogers was going to change things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Genderswap

When Holly Stark first lays eyes on the Amazon goddess that apparently painted the art she just bought, she resists the urge to lick her lips. Stephanie Rogers, as she shakily introduces herself, is six feet plus of gorgeous curves and blonde hair that fell in wild waves to the small of her back. Her eyes are a bright blue filled with hope and stars and everything Holly usually despises in girls.

But there’s something about her that urges Holly to flirt, to push the boundaries just a little. And when little Stephanie pushes right back, Holly nearly groans. This little girl is deadly, a seductress hidden behind an innocent smile and non-assuming words. Holly sidles closer, leaning in to offer up the first of an obvious flirtation, leaning back to observe how the girl’s cheeks flush adorably. She’s like a little bunny, which would make Holly a very hungry hawk.

She’s only slightly surprised when Stephanie purrs back at her, the champagne she’s swilled and the atmosphere making her more relaxed. Of course the girl was interested, everyone was. There wasn’t a person Holly had met who didn’t want a shot at the famous ‘Death Dealer’.

Touching Stephanie for the first time is like brushing her fingers against a current that hasn’t been disrupted. It brings all her senses aware, and pushes her to step that much closer as she teases Stephanie about her choice in women. When the girl licked her lips, Holly watched closely, wanting nothing more than to copy the action and lick the champagne she’d just swilled from her mouth.

Dragging her through the halls is a study in irritation, passing by numerous rooms that just wouldn’t do, until finally shoving open the coat closet and practically throwing the girl inside. She cut off the girl’s laughter and finally getting her first taste of sweet little Stephanie Rogers. She found out, once she had three fingers hooking inside the girl and she was clenching down around them, Stephanie wasn’t nearly as sweet as she looked. Her little girl had a filthy mouth, something Holly loved.

Watching her cum was nearly enough to satisfy Holly, but Stephanie surprised her by barely recovering from her own orgasm before switching their positions, shoving Holly up against the door. Luckily Holly had worn a dress with a high split because Stephanie ripped her panties down, pushed part of the dress to the side, and wasted no time getting tongue deep in Holly’s cunt. She fisted her hands in blonde waves and rode the girls tongue, spilling dirty words into the air between them. Stephanie sliding a finger in next to her tongue was what finally tipped Holly over, drawing the girl up for a long kiss as they righted themselves post-orgasm.

She thought she was going to get even more lucky, offering to take the girl home and show her exactly how loud an experienced tongue could make her scream. Stephanie seemed to almost be ready to take her up on the offer, until Holly opened her mouth and said something about maybe even getting her a cute dress for being such a good fuck, something better than the almost shapeless blue _cotton_ thing the girl was wearing.

Then her little bunny turned into a tiger, snarling and swiping at Holly with her claws before smiling sweetly and striding off. Holly unashamedly watched her pert ass as she went, only following after once she’d disappeared around the far corner. As she grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing waiter and found Stephanie explaining to Mr. and Mrs. Van Dyne what the painting of a seaside home represented, Holly set her mind and made a decision.

She was going to get a taste of unassuming little Stephanie Rogers, and while she didn’t know yet how she was going to do it, from the time she was born, Holly Stark had _always_ gotten what she wanted.


	3. There's A Reason We Lock Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camden Stark inherited his dad's knack for opening doors at the wrong time, and Howard and Tony Stark need a crash course on age-appropriate explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Getting Caught Having Sex  
> No mental damage was done to any children during the making of this porn.

“Mmmm, fuck yeah. Oh God, Big Daddy. You feel so good. Fuck me, please. Hard.”

“My little slut wants it hard? Want me to fuck you wide open? What’s the magic word, hmm?”

“The magic word is please!”

The noise that Steve uttered as he and Howard tried to simultaneously scramble under the covers and draw back from one another at the sound of Camden’s happy voice from the doorway could probably have been mimicked by a six year old girl quite easily, given its pitch and tone.

When Steve had finally settled, covered up to his eyes by the blanket with Howard uttering soft, filthy curses behind him, he looked over to where Camden stood in the doorway of their room. The boy was dressed to go swimming, with swim trunks that featured tiny white atoms all over a blue background and a burn-resistant swim top, looking through a pair of thick swim goggles.

“Camden,” Howard choked out, sitting up and propping himself up on one arm. “You’ve been taught to knock when entering a room, and how did you manage to open a locked door?”

“It wasn’t locked, Grampa! And I was gonna knock, but then I saw you guys wrestling and I didn’t want Papaw to lose so I didn’t want to distract him!” Camden explained patiently, pulling his goggles down until they were hanging from his neck.

Steve closed his eyes in motification, thanking whatever deities were out there that Camden thought they were just wrestling. Even if he was a genius, Camden was still a four year old and the _last_ thing he needed was to find out—

“We weren’t wrestling, Camden. We were having sex. Which is a private act and—“

“Ah!” Steve yelped, sitting up and clapping both his hands over Howard’s mouth, twisting to face Camden.

“Grampa was just joking! We were wrestling and you’re right, he was winning, so thank you for thinking of me! But seriously, buddy, next time knock before you open the door, no matter what.”

Camden’s brows furrowed and he planted his hands on his hips, his face taking on the familiar scowl that meant a Stark was thinking over something. Steve could have shot himself as he heard distant footsteps and Tony’s voice call out for his son.

“But sex is the act of impregnating a female for the sake of procreation. Papaw can’t have a baby, he’s a man!” Camden exclaimed and Steve thought, for not the first time, that marrying into a family of literal genius’ was a horrible idea.

Howard tore his hands away from his mouth just as Tony and Bucky appeared in the doorway behind their son, taking in the situation with wide eyes. Bucky scowled, shooting Howard a glare as Tony clapped a hand over his mouth, obviously trying to withhold his laughter. Camden twisted and tugged on Tony’s shirt, the boy taking his hand away and smiling down at his son.

“Daddy, Grampa said he and Steve were having sex. But…Papaw can’t have a baby. So why were they trying? Did you invent something new?” He asked curiously and Bucky’s face flushed red as he looked from his son and locked his eyes on Howard, mouthing that he was going to murder the man.

Tony knelt next to his son and shook his head, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“No, buddy. Nothing like that. See, sex is **mainly** for the purpose of creating a baby. But it’s also for pleasure, something that adults do with someone they love very much.” He explained patiently, as Steve gaped at him.

He thought Howard was the only one stupid enough to actually explain sex to a child but **apparently** he was wrong.

“So then…how old do I have to be before I can have sex?” Camden asked curiously, planting his hands back on his hips.

Tony tapped a finger against his chin for a moment before opening his mouth to answer. Before he could, however, Bucky grabbed him by the collar of his white shirt and hauled him to his feet, Tony clutching his throat and making dramatic choking noises.

“Forty. You have to be forty before you have sex.” He snarled, shoving Tony down the hallway out a view and, much more gently, pushing Camden after his father.

Once the two’s footsteps faded, Camden already off the topic and asking his Daddy if they could get out his snorkel tube from the pool storage, Bucky whirled to face them.

“Now I have to call his teacher and warn her that my **four year old** may bring up the topic of sex to his fellow _pre-schoolers._ Fuck you two, I hate you so goddamn much.” He growled, grabbing the door and slamming it shut, stomping down the hall.

Steve collapsed back down onto his back, burying his face in his hands and groaning. He wasn’t worried about Bucky holding a grudge, Bucky had told him he’d hated him numerous times over their friendship, for everything from accidentally catching Steve with an old boyfriend to Steve laughing in his face when he’d pissed off a girl and had her swap out his body wash with Nair. The fact that his grandson, even if it was technically only by marriage, had walked in on him having _sex_ , however, was something that worried him very much. Especially because his big-mouth husband hadn’t been able to just keep his mouth shut and **lie** to the boy like every other set of adults in the world did in this scenario. He glared up at the man in question, gritting his teeth at the innocent look on Howard’s face.

“What’s that look for?”

“You know exactly what the look is for, Howard Anthony! How could you explain sex to a four year old?!” He berated, smacking at Howard’s arm.

“The exact same way I explained it to Tony when he walked in on me and Maria when he was three! Granted it was a bit easier then because she was a woman, but I still had the backlash of Tony loudly asking me over breakfast the next morning if he was going to have a sibling soon.”

Howard’s wince at the memory, as well as the absurdity of the situation hit Steve all at once and he burst out laughing, shaking his head. His life was completely different from what he assumed it would be, and yet he wouldn’t trade any of this for the world. Howard huffed down at him, arching a brow at his laughter.

“It wasn’t funny Steve. It was ridiculous.”

“Marta hit you?”

“Over my head with a spatula.” Howard replied with a disgruntled tone, and Steve only laughed harder.

No, this certainly wasn’t what he had ever imagined for his future.

It was **better**.


	4. Starks Must Learn Limos Were Not Invented For This Sort Of Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is good at convincing Howard to do what he wants, and Starks really need to stop screwing around in limos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Masturbation  
> Okay, so I cheated on this one and did phone sex, but obviously the masturbation was implied. I cannot write masturbation scenes, I am so sorry :(

“What are you doing?”

“Uh, driving.”

“You’re driving? Or you’re sitting in the back of the limo while someone else drives?”

“I’m in the back, smartass. It’s a hour and a half drive to the construction site of the new medical lab, I’m not driving that far on roads I don’t know.”

“That’s right, you’re in France. You said you only drive in…Belgium?”

“Close, Germany. One of these days I’ll drag you on the Autobahn and show you how a Ferrari is _supposed_ to be driven.”

“Mmmm, rather you show me how **I’m** supposed to be driven.”

“….Are you….Steve, where is your hand?”

“Which one?”

“Jesus Christ. Steve, we’re not having phone sex while I’m on my way to meet with the Think Tank of the new med building.”

“Oh, we don’t have to. Just talk to me, all I need is to hear your voice.”

“Goddamnit. Steve, get your hand off your dick.”

“Fine. Should I also take out the two fingers I’ve got deep in my ass?”

“Sonofa-Steve, stop. Now.”

“Mmmm, but I miss you, Big Daddy. You’ve been gone so long.”

“I’ve been gone for four days and I’ll be back in two.”

“Six days is way too long to go without your cock. Uhnn, need it so bad.”

“Yeah? Bet you do, little slut. Can’t go without something stretching you— **Fuck**! Steve, stop. I’m not doing this.”

“Aww, come on, Big Daddy! You said it yourself, you’ve got an hour and a half drive where you’re not doing anything. Why not give your little slut a treat and help him get off?”

“Maybe because he’s not doing anything to _earn_ the treat? Steve, I’ve never done this before.”

“W-Wait, what? Am I really stumbling upon something **Howard Stark** hasn’t done?! Oh God, Big Daddy, we gotta! _Pleeeaaase_? I wanna be your first.”

“Oh for fucks….hang on.”

“Um…okay.”

“Alright, fine, I’m back.”

“Who in the world were you talking to?”

“The driver. I told him I’m going to take a private business call and to not bother me.”

“Mmmm, well it’ll certainly be private.”

“Your puns aren’t half as amusing as you seem to think they are.”

“Partly because I’m not trying to be funny. I’m _trying_ to get my very sexy, very experienced, very creative older lover to tell me exactly what he would do to me right now if he were here.”

“Flattery gets you nowhere. Where is ‘here’, Steve?”

“ _Here_ is in your chair in the cigar room.”

“That room is used for smoking and drinking, not jacking off.”

“Who says I’m not? Who says I don’t have a glass of scotch to remind me of how you taste? And who says I’m not wrapping my lips around a big, thick cigar and wishing it was—“

“Please don’t sexualize my cigars, Steve. Maria did that enough after it got out that I was sleeping with men too.”

“Oh that’s stellar, Howard. Bring up your ex-wife while we’re trying to have phone sex. You really haven’t ever done this before, have you?”

“No, damnit, I haven’t. Hence why this is a shitty idea and—“

“Just tell me what you’d do to me.”

“Spank your ass, with how I’m feeling at the moment.”

“Oh, mmmm, yes. I want that Big Daddy. I’m being awfully bad.”

“Yeah? I suppose you are. Drinking my good scotch, smoking my cigars…you almost seem like you’re _asking_ for a spanking.”

“Mayyyybe. Don’t forget that I’m sprawled in your special chair. Completely naked with three fingers stretching me out and my fist wrapped around my cock.”

“Oh, is it three now? Dirty little slut, two wasn’t enough anymore?”

“No, never enough, not like your cock, Big Daddy. Just doesn’t compare, but it’s what I’ve got.”

“When I get home we’ll pick you out some nice toys, little slut. Find you something you can fuck yourself on while I’m gone. How wide are you spread?”

“S-So wide, Big Daddy. Got my legs hooked over the arms, just how you like.”

“ **Fuck.** Yeah, I do like that. Love how it spreads everything so wide that I can just slide right in. Could I? Are you soaked enough?”

“Oh yeah, c-completely soaked. So wet.”

“I bet your cock’s dripping isn’t it, darling boy? So fucking wet and hard for me.”

“Yeah, yeah, it is. It is, it is! Are you touching your cock, Big Daddy?”

“Yeah I am. Hard not to with you moaning in my ear like a cheap whore. Have to fist myself tight, but I just can’t get anything close to how your ass feels when I slide in. That first time, that first thrust, that’s my favorite, Stevie-slut. Just feel you open up around me like a good little boy.”

“Oh! Ahhh, fuck. My favorite too, Big Daddy. Love how it feels when you split me open with your cock. So thick and hard, I love it so much.”

“I know you do. It’s obvious in how desperate you are to get it down your throat every single time you can. Love how you gag and choke on my cock and still keep trying to swallow it down. Just a pathetic little cock-slut who can’t live without being full of cum.”

“Only y-yours. Only! Big Daddy’s the on-only one who gets to f-fill me with cum.”

“Damn straight. Sounds like you’re getting close, darling boy. Are you going to cum for Big Daddy? Let me hear you whine and moan?”

“Y-Ye-Yeah! Gonna, oh God, I’m so close. So close, Big Daddy. Wanna cum.”

“Do it, I want you to cum all over yourself.”

“Oh! Oh God, Big Daddy! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, **fuck**!”

“Hmmm, that sounded fantastic. Still with me, Stevie?”

“Yeah. Yeah, right here. Oh wow, feels so good. I came so much.”

“Let me see. Send me a picture, let me see how dirty my little slut is.”

“O-Okay. Yeah, hang on.”

“Holy fucking hell, Steve. You **did** cum a lot, didn’t you?”

“Did. So much, but not enough. Not good enough, it’s not your cum. Want your cum marking me up, wanna go around wearing your cum. Favorite thing is when I can walk around with your cum leaking out of me, have to stop after a short time, fuck my fist and finger my slutty little hole, feel your thick cum. I always stay so wet and open after you cum inside me, like my body’s ready for another load at any second.”

“Son of a fucking whore. Goddamnit, Steve!”

“Mmm, Big Daddy’s got a filthy mouth when he cums.”

“Just wait until I get home, you’re going to see just how filthy I can get. Going to keep you in bed all damn day, just keep fucking you, filling you more and more until you can’t even move without leaking my cum out of you.”

“Oh, yes. Yes, please, Big Daddy.”

“Ah, shit. I’m about a half hour away and I have to get some of these papers ready for when I get there.”

“Aww, way to spoil the mood, Big Daddy.”

“Sorry, darling boy. I’ll make it up when I get home?”

“You’d better. I love you, Howard.”

“I love you too, Steve. So much it’s scary sometimes. But this isn’t happening again, understand?”

“Understood. It’s alright, once you get home and we get the toys, I can just send you the videos of my fucking myself with them. Sliding down on the thick toy and moaning out your name, wishing it was Big Daddy’s thick cock—“

“ ** _Goodbye, Steve_**.”

“Goodbye, Howard!”


	5. Never Been So Happy To Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard Stark loses a bet, but winds up winning in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Out-Of-Character Clothing
> 
> So I realized that a couple of these have been done already and I'm not one for repeating kinks, other than the obvious ones anyways, and I wanna branch out! So if you guys have any you'd like to see, drop me a comment (or shoot me an email at momomommy2@gmail.com if you're more shy, just throw something like 30 Day Porn in the subject header). I'll take any and do my best to write them!

“What….What are you wearing?”

Howard blinked up from where he was fastening on his watch, seeing Steve paused in the doorway of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his trim waist. He looked down at himself, taking in the ‘distressed’, as Tony had called them, jeans and tight cotton shirt with the name of some band splashed across the chest. Howard sighed and looked back up towards his lover.

“I lost a bet with Tony. As it turns out, a Master’s from MIT doesn’t actually help at all when I’m pitted up against Barnes in a contest of pop culture.” He said drily, remembering just how badly Bucky had beaten him with his knowledge of who all these young people howling into microphones and writhing around in fabrics bright enough to warrant the huge sunglasses they wore were.

Steve licked his lips and nodded, moving towards him with the expression on his face that said he was only hearing about every other word. Howard tilted his head at him, regarding his younger lover curiously as Steve reached out to trace the buckle of the belt Tony had thrown at him. At least the boy had allowed him to wear a belt during his fulfillment of the punishment, he had no desire to showcase his briefs like the young men who loitered around the malls and whatnot did.

“Come….come here.” Steve muttered, grabbing Howard by his arm and dragging him over to the lounge that was placed in the small sitting area near their fireplace.

Howard followed, blinking in confusion. What in the world had gotten into Steve? He knows the man had never seen him in these clothes, he usually wore slacks and a polo even on his rare days that he took off, but he didn’t think he looked bad enough for Steve to try and force him out of them immediately. He opened his mouth to ask what was so wrong, when Steve whipped off his towel, tossing it carelessly to the side and bent over, bracing himself on the lounge.

“Umm, darling boy, not that I can’t make my own assumptions, but what do you want?” Howard asked, as Steve looked up and met his eyes in the full length mirror across the way.

“Want you to fuck me. I’m stretched and plugged, was going to wait for tonight but I can’t. Howard, come on, fuck me.” He urged and Howard shivered as his blood flow re-directed all at once, hardening his cock inside the damned jeans.

“Needy darling, what brought this on?” Howard asked, fingers finding the hem of his shirt, getting it halfway up his body to take it off when Steve yelled for him to stop.

He released the hem and looked at Steve again in the mirror, arching a brow at the flush on the boy’s face.

“I…don’t take the clothes off. Just get your cock out and fuck me.” Steve whimpered, arching and rolling in a way that made Howard’s mouth water even as his lips quirked in an arrogant smirk.

“Naughty little boy, you _like_ me like this, don’t you? Like me in these ridiculous clothes? Why?” Howard questioned, even as he twisted and bent to grab the lube out of the drawer in the small coffee table behind him.

“Look so good, Howard. You look so different, like you’re a whole ‘nother person.” Steve gasped out as Howard slid slick fingers between his legs, finding the base of the plug and twisting it within him.

“Mmm, you want me to be someone else? Want me to be some random john who just found this little slut begging to get fucked from the first cock that walked by?” Howard teased, shuddering when Steve moaned out an affirmative.

He yanked out the plug recklessly, knowing that if Steve had just put it in he hadn’t tightened back up from the stretching yet, and dropped it to the side. Howard thrust two fingers deep inside Steve, placing a hand on his lower back to keep him in place and locking eyes with him in the mirror.

“Aw, look at how desperate you are. You _need_ to get fucked, don’t you? Hardly know what to do without a cock up your ass.” Howard twisted his fingers roughly as his fingers went to the buckle of his pants, undoing it with rougher than necessary movements so that it jangled loudly.

Steve moaned at the sound and the sensation, thrusting back on Howard’s fingers and nodding, his eyes roving over Howard’s body in the mirror. Howard smirked and yanked his hand back, shuddering at the needy sound Steve made when he was empty, before undoing his jeans and pushing all the cloth down his thighs until his cock popped free. He slicked himself with quick movements, shifting intentionally so the cotton pulled tight over his abs and shoulders, making Steve moan. Once he was slick, Howard grasped onto Steve’s hip with one hand, the other wrapped around the base of his cock, pressing the head against Steve’s hole gently. The younger man bucked but Howard was expecting it and shifted backwards, digging his nails into Steve’s hip in a small punishment.

“Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, kid. I wanna hear you beg for me to fuck you.” Howard barely got the words out before Steve started sobbing pleas for Howard’s cock, filthy words making Howard aware of _just_ how turned on his darling boy was.

“Please! Oh, god, please fuck me. Please stretch open my slutty little ass with your big cock. I need it, always need it. Want to get fucked all day. Don’t know what to do if I’m not getting fucked stupid. Please, please, please. Oh god, you look so fucking hot, my boyfriend’s gonna be so pissed when he finds out.”

The last sentence snapped Howard’s thread-bare control and he yanked Steve back at the same time he thrust forward, sinking into the boy who threw his head back and _wailed_ at the penetration.

“Don’t tell me you’ve got some poor sap sitting at home thinking you’re out, what, with friends or working late, and instead you’re out here getting fucked by some complete stranger?” Howard snapped, and Steve nodded, rolling his shoulders as he shuddered.

“Can’t, I need so much more. Please, just fuck me hard, make me feel it.”

“Oh, I’m going to make you feel it.” Howard promised, setting a punishing rhythm that had Steve shuddering and bucking, never letting his eyes fall from watching them in the mirror.

“I’m gonna send you home to that sorry son of a bitch stretched from my cock and dripping cum out of your needy little hole. Keep you coming back for more, sweetheart. God, you’re so fucking hot for this. Want it so much. A true blue cockslut.”

Steve sobbed as his head fell, too overcome by the pleasure to keep it up any longer. Howard reached out and fisted his hair in his hand, yanking his head back until Steve was staring in the mirror once more.

“Uh-uh, no, no, sweetie. You look at me when I’m fucking your tight ass. I wanna see what your face looks like when you cum. Matter of fact, move, sit up.” Howard commanded, pulling backwards steadily until Steve came up further on his knees, back arched and abs pulled tight, his weight on his knees and fingertips.

Howard jerked when he saw just how hard his darling boy was. God, Steve had to be in agony for wanting to touch himself and yet he wasn’t saying a damn thing, content to let Howard wrecking his hole make him cum. Which was a nice plan, but the scenario was getting to Howard in a bad way, bringing up memories of his darling boy in heels and teddy’s, sprawled across his lap like a stripper.

“Let me see you jack that pretty cock until you cum, whore. I want you to see just how much you’re getting off on this, letting some complete stranger fuck you. Give me a good show and I’ll flip you a twenty afterward.”

Steve obediently wrapped his hand around his cock with a whine and, to Howard’s shock and _extreme_ delight, came within a few strokes. He let go of Steve’s hair, swiping his hand through the cum on Steve’s stomach and bringing his hand up to Steve’s mouth.

“Come on, slut. Lick your cum off my hand, you’re so goddamn hungry for it. Want my cum? Want me to fill your hole until it’s dripping out of you? Hell, maybe you can go home to your little boyfriend and have him give you another load, if he can still get off fucking the hole I stretched out, that is.”

Steve sucked his fingers into his mouth, laving them with a dark glint in his eyes, locking gazes with Howard. It tipped him over, his nails digging into Steve’s hip and his hips slamming in twice more before he stiffened. They both collapsed afterwards, Steve falling onto his forearms and Howard planting hands next to Steve’s shoulders to avoid putting too much weight on the boy. They lay there panting for a moment, both recovering from the frantic fuck, before Steve raised his head to meet Howard’s eyes in that damn mirror once more, a slow smile spreading across his face.

“You should lose bets more often.”


End file.
